Dating the Child Preview
by books-lover-1234
Summary: This is the preview for my new story   the summary.  Why does he make me love him? Louis Tomlinson from One Direction   girl from Saskatchewan, Canada? How could this be? Dani always liked cool, mature guys. But how can Louis make her love him so much?


(The car scene is based on this video: .com/watch?v=5LnfCrJJ6Zg)

_Danielle "Dani" Hedin: shoulder-length wavy blonde hair, kaleidoscope eyes, yellow floral tank-top, white cardigan, light blue ripped jeans, yellow flats. Canadian. _

_Jaycee Richards: shoulder-length straight brown hair, brown eyes, pink Aeropostale sweater, Silver jeans, light brown Ugg boots. _

_Kennedy Silzer, shoulder-length straight blonde hair, blue eyes, purple yoga tank-top, blue One Tooth yoga sweater, grey yoga pants, yellow-and-lime green Puma sneakers. _

I ran to the van. Harry, Zayn, Louis, and Liam were in the back while Niall was riding shotgun. Harry and Liam were facing Louis and Zayn. I got in beside Zayn.

Yeah, the night before Louis and I did kiss, but I felt extremely awkward and shy about it. Also, the seat beside Zayn was the only open seat. I got in, sat down, and buckled up.

"Good morning, everybody!" I greeted happily.

"Good morning." Everyone else greeted me. Louis smiled at me. He was wearing one of his signature striped shirts, a dark red beanie toque thing, a white scarf, dark red pants, and black boots. We pulled out of the driveway and started down the street. We were going to coffee. We would meet two of my friends, Jaycee Richards and Kennedy Silzer, at the coffee shop. They were also Canadian.

As we went down the highway, a song came on over the radio. It was "Sun Is Up" by Inna. Louis, Zayn, and I did the same dance moves and Harry decided to film us. The three of us did a dance move that looked like we were wiping windows. We all sang along to the song. After about 5 times doing the window-wiping move, we started bouncing up and down. We did that once and then we began doing our own dance moves.

Louis did the "which-way-am-I-going" move.

Zayn tried to do what Louis was doing but then gave up, doing his own moves.

I did the "big-fish-little-fish-cardboard-box" thing to the beat/tune of the music. We did that until Liam said something.

"Quick, we've got, we've got Liam! Show Liam!" Zayn cried, pointing to Liam. Harry turned the camera to Liam.

"Do the flick!" I said. Liam did the "1-2-3-flick" move and then laughed it off. Zayn and I began laughing.

The van pulled in front of the coffee shop. Kennedy, Jaycee, and I found it when we were on a road trip a few months ago. It was in an old town, population 75. But that place was amazing! They had it exactly set up like the Central Perk from Friends! I saw Kennedy and Jaycee sitting on two chairs that they added around the table at the couch and 2 other chairs that were the original setting for Friends. Other than them, there were only 4 other people in the coffee shop, nicely named the Central Perk. We got out of the van and went inside.

"Hey!" I said, extending my arms.

"Dani!" Jaycee and Kennedy said, getting up. I hugged them both and then sat down in the middle of the couch. Jaycee and Kennedy sat back down in their chairs. Louis sat to my right and Harry sat to my left. Niall sat in the chair between the couch and Kennedy's chair and Zayn sat in the chair between the other end of the couch and Jaycee's chair. Liam sat beside Harry. I put my head on Louis' shoulder and my legs and feet on Harry's lap.

Kennedy had decided to bring binoculars.

"Who wants to play 'I Spy'?" she asked, holding them up.

"You know, to waste time waiting for our coffee." Jaycee added.

"Sure, why not?" Niall replied.

"I'll go first." I said. Kennedy tossed me the binoculars. I raised them to my eyes and looked through the gigantic window in front of us. It showed the whole rest of the town!

"I spy, with my little eye, something that is . . . flying." I decided.

"Is it the sky?" Louis asked. I looked up at him. When me and One Direction went on a road trip to London from Doncaster a few weeks ago, we played "I Spy" whenever we got bored. No matter what we said, Louis always guessed the sky.

"No, Louis, it's not the sky." I said.

"Is it that hot air balloon over there?" Liam asked, pointing to it.

"Yup, here." I said, handing the binoculars to Liam.

Liam raised the binoculars to his eyes. "I spy, with my little eye, something that is tall . . . and horizontal."

"Is it the-?"

"No saying the sky!"

"Fine. Is it that tree?"

Louis pointed to the big oak tree in the yard across the street.

"Yes, it is, Louis." Liam said, reaching over Harry to give Louis the binoculars.

Louis raised them to his eyes. "I spy . . . a bird!"

We all groaned, rolling our eyes.

"Louis, you're not supposed to tell us what it is!" I exclaimed, looking at him.

"Really? Can someone tell me the rules again?" Louis asked.

I face-palmed myself. I was dating this guy?

How can he make me love him so much? Can someone please tell me why?


End file.
